Observations of the Phantom of the Opera
by Pavi's Girl
Summary: KristiAnn helped with this one. We were hyper. I had Pepsi and Hershey's and we watch the phantom like fifty times that night. Again, nothing is owned by me.


Observations of The Phantom of the Opera

Made by,

Kristi-Ann Holtzman and Chelsea Gouin

On June 14th 05

Raoul's butt looks really big in brown leather jacket

Phantom looks hott with his upper lip pout.

Phantom wears lipstick at one point EW!

Christine doesn't have very dramatic make-up.

Christine's sleeves in Don Juan

Raoul is hott when he's wet.

Phantom's left side is GOOOD!

Phantom wears ruffles.

Phantom has some BIG hands

Two hott guys…on a roof, both with big hands.

Ring on the rose at the end.

Christine's dresses…need we say more?

Phantom has hott leather gloves

Phantom touches Christine too intently.

Christine wears too much lipstick at cemetery.

Crayzee looking guy running up porch steps at beginning.

Old Raoul has snazzy shoes.

Auctioneer looks like a bloodhound.

Chickens by chandelier at auction

Phantom/Raoul/Christine singing 3 completely different songs in Phantom's lair.

People put ear plugs in when La Carlotta sings 'Think of Me'

There is a lot of blue make-up and sparkles

Maestro looks like Don Knots…

Men have gold things on their nipples

Meg always has a ribbon in her hair.

Christine's handcuffs aren't even on

Every time the Phantom comes Meg says the same thing

Madame Giry's hair is blonde in front, brown in back but should be gray.

The thing on the guy's stomachs in Hannibal looks like a trash can lid.

Christine's eyes flutter and roll in back of her head a lot.

Phantom has on a wig.

Christine is supposed to be 16.

Meg looks like an American Girl Doll

Statue head is wearing a blindfold.

Christine's feet are brown when Phantom carries her.

Old lady in beginning is MEG Giry.

Firmin…white top hat…red coat…

Phantom makes funny face when hitting high notes.

Phantom's eyes sparkle when he sings.

Firmin's mustache is two different colors (black with white tips)

Prima Donna song-happy/sad

In Il Muto, Midget has wandering hands.

Carly's nose in Il Muto makes you want to bite it…

Phantom "Perhaps it is you who are the toad" very menacing voice, when he walks away his hands are placed like he is praying.

Phantom is cattish.

While hugging Christine on the roof, Raoul looks directly into the camera

Raoul's butt…isn't too bad

Singing is a great way to propose

Christine never directly says, "I love you Raoul"

Phantom shouldn't use such bright lipstick

Phantom is such a drama king…

Phantom's butt looks niiice!

Andre rolls his R's hard…

Black and white, common colors at masquerade

Madame Giry's masquerade outfit looks Chinese.

Raoul looks hott with ponytail.

Bearded man at carnival licks his lips when he has coins tossed at him.

When Christine first left the Opera House she had on a white dress when she gets in the carriage she's wearing a black dress.

Christine left with no make-up, in the graveyard she has on a lot of make-up.

Christine's dad doesn't have a grave, he has a whole tomb

During sword fight, Raoul turns his back and runs

Phantom's eyes are a deep blue

Reyer shakes his fist when Raoul is singing the song, "We, have all been blind,"

I like Raoul's jaw line…

Carly's mole and black hair make her look like Mikalah Gordon

In Don Juan Christine is bare foot on stage

Phantom looks stiff when he is walking up the steps

Christine makes a funny face when she sings, "Flames at last consume…us"

Phantom looks like he's going to cry when Christine rips off his mask

Phantom literally drags Christine to his "prisons of his mind"

Raoul looks stupid when he falls into the water trap.

Phantom's mom was afraid of his face and hated him

Raoul looks even more hott when he's tied to the gate.

Almost every song has the word 'of' in the title.

Christine makes out with the man who is about to kill her fiancé in front of her fiancé.

Phantom looks cute when he's singing to the monkey

Phantom's right ear is kinda nasty.

Poor Phantom…he looks like a madman when he's breaking the mirrors.

Meg looks cute in blouse/trousers

Meg takes the Phantom's mask with her

Christine died when she was 63.

Awesome ending couldn't be done better.

Raoul, though very hott, has backward sideburns.

During Masquerade, chick drapes skirt over her arm (hard to spot, on right side of screen)

Raoul has a cute dimpled chin

Raoul looks hott…even when he's dying.


End file.
